


Apparently, We're a Little Different

by donghyns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor!Jaehyun, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin!Sicheng, Soulmates AU, sicheng likes yuta too, this will be cute i swear, yes i put them all in one fic, yutae and johnten are side ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyns/pseuds/donghyns
Summary: When Dong Sicheng finds out he has a soulmate, his life turns a little too wild for him to handle. Wizards aren't supposed to have soulmates, but why does he have one?





	1. found

**Author's Note:**

> THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT. I KNOW.

Only a few people know Sicheng absolutely  _ loves  _ Bertie Bott’s every flavor beans. That’s why he’s staring oddly at the box on his bedside table. 

“Who would even?” He asks himself, grabbing the box with furrowed eyebrows. It’s a hot day in July, Sicheng just wanting to eat his breakfast he has been smelling since he’s been refusing to open his eyes, though instead of actually getting out of bed, he’s stuck there wondering how the hell would a box of those beans be on his bedside table.

He has about a handful of names to blame but it’s not like they’d spare him an hour or so to be able to put that box there. Not even Taeil would bother putting it there, (but everyone knows Taeil’s only Sicheng’s best friend, not his favorite treat provider.)

He sets it down back where he first found it, dismissing the thought to be handled later on. Finally taking the walk to his glorious breakfast he knows is delicious. “Good morning,” Sicheng smiles at his mother, “Hello, sweetheart, are you going anywhere today?” his mother asks, interrupting his bite.

Putting the spoon down, Sicheng ponders, “oh, Yuta invited me to go to the mall with him today. I guess I’ll say yes now.” 

It was probably a miracle for Sicheng’s mom to hear ‘yes’ and ‘Yuta' in one sentence. If there were any plans for a day, Sicheng’s words only consisted of ‘cafe’ and ‘Taeil’, and whenever it was Yuta they were talking about, it’s always a no. “This is a rare occurrence, you like him back now?” His mother inquires.

If Sicheng could only spit out his well-done breakfast, he would’ve done it already.

It’s not like Yuta wasn’t nice, nor was he not charming. But if Yuta was in the way, Sicheng would always go the other direction. Taeil and Sicheng would even talk about him during their hang-outs if they had the chance. It’s all because Yuta is a bigger flirt than he looks and every time Sicheng’s around, it’s like Yuta has everything planned, from how he wraps an arm around Sicheng’s waist, the hesitant kisses on the cheeks. (and how Taeil mimics him “if it doesn’t work, flash that flashlight smile of yours, Yuta!”) 

Sadly, even if Sicheng would admit Yuta is a little cute, he and Yuta sound impossible to his ears. He found out just three months before summer break came that Yuta was only crushing on him for fun and that none of Yuta’s feelings were actually real, instead, rumors about Yuta being in love with Slytherin’s Quidditch captain, Lee Taeyong has been spread out.

Sucks to be him.

“Mom, Yuta doesn’t like me,” Sicheng simply utters, feasting over his breakfast once again which was repeatedly being cut short by his mother’s replies. “Really? I actually thought you and Yuta would work out in the end, I even thought he was your soulmate.”

The only time Sicheng has heard the word ‘soulmate’ was when he and Taeil found that book laying around in the streets last summer break. Taeil read a few pages out loud and soulmate were one of the most said words Taeil had uttered, making Sicheng question what it meant.

Taeil, with his very few knowledge of what the muggles could be thinking, explains. It wasn’t the best but Sicheng grips the tips of Taeil’s explanation to be kept for future purposes. “Soulmate?” Sicheng echoes, eyes a little wide and his mother’s giggling.

“You don’t know you have a soulmate?”

“I’m a wizard, things can’t be more magical than that, right?” Sicheng’s mother chuckles, placing the glass of orange juice beside his plate before she sits on the seat across his, “oh things can be  _ more  _ magical than that, sweetie.”

“How are you so sure? Isn’t that unfair? It’s like my life is planned out before I could actually live it out,” he replies, finishing his food at long last. “That’s what gives your life some thrill, Sicheng,” his mother answers almost immediately, making Sicheng frown.

The thought of having a soulmate made Sicheng sad. When Taeil said that soulmates were going to be your future, Sicheng thought it would be awful to have everything be on your plate before you were even hungry. Though, Taeil claims people who have soulmates are extremely lucky and Sicheng just doesn’t understand how. “It isn’t some thrill,” Sicheng’s frown becomes bigger, dunking down the orange juice in a few gulps, “it’s a stupid concept.”

  
  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
  


“How’s our favorite Gryffindor hottie doing?” Jaehyun flutters his eyes open with the sound of Johnny’s voice. It takes him a little time before he widens his eyes, letting out a shriek, grabbing the nearest pillow to hit Johnny’s face, but unfortunately, Jaehyun never had the best aim. “What are you guys doing here?!” He asks, rubbing his eyes off of any signs of slumber and Johnny chuckles, “just checking on my biggest crush.”

A scowl is on Jaehyun’s face when he opens the blinds, earning an ‘it’s bright outside’ remark from Ten, surprised to know he tagged along. “We all know I’m never going to be your biggest crush, Johnny and oh, hi Ten.”

“You didn’t notice me at first?”

“You’re small, how am I supposed to?”

“Bullying! This is bullying!”

Jaehyun walks past the two boys with a roll of his eyes. He grabs on the shirt that’s probably been on the couch for days but he doesn’t pay much attention to it--it’s better than being half naked in front of Johnny. (and/or Ten, but he isn’t as bad as Johnny.) 

“Hey pretty boy, are you cooking us breakfast?” he hears Johnny’s voice come up along with the sound of their rushed footsteps down the staircase, Jaehyun sighs, “it’s not like I have a choice,” he replies, sullen. Ten hits Johnny’s arm with a loud slap, to which Jaehyun knows would leave a red mark on his skin later, and shakes his head, “hey, if there’s anyone who has to be saved from the trouble of all…” Ten trails off, looking at Johnny before turning his gaze towards Jaehyun with a merely open mouth and shrugs, “this… it’s going to be you.”

It’s nothing new. Johnny would always be around when Jaehyun least expects him to be. Not to mention the fact that Johnny loves it when Jaehyun’s annoyed, he gives Ten a small smile before he replies, “it’s fine, your boyfriend’s been my number one hater since day one.”

Johnny gives Jaehyun the mocking he deserves before he jumps on the couch, “I am  _ not  _ a hater. I’m your friend!” he exclaims, making Jaehyun roll his eyes again.

True, Johnny had been Jaehyun’s friend since first year, but it was only because neither of them had a choice. When Jaehyun got sorted into Gryffindor, he knew he was going to regret even taking  his first step in Hogwarts, big time. Johnny gave him the most awful smile Jaehyun had ever seen his whole life--something similar to a shit-eating one but worse--and almost crushed his skull when Johnny gives him a one arm hug. 

Jaehyun had flashbacks that day, and all that matters now was that it was long long ago and he hopes it never happens again.

Aside from Johnny though, Jaehyun had met a few people sorted into Gryffindor as well, and it didn’t take long for his popularity to bloom too. Jaehyun didn’t gain those nicknames from Johnny by himself. “It’s not my fault you didn’t like me when we first met,” Johnny breaks Jaehyun from his reverie, the smile he hadn’t noticed he had fades and he gives Johnny a fake glare.

“It’s not that I didn’t like you, okay, you almost killed me that day,” Jaehyun responds, handing Johnny the plate of sandwiches. “Oh sure, just because you have a soulmate doesn’t mean you can say shit about me, Yoon oh!” 

_ Wait. soulmate? _

“What are you saying, I don’t have o-” it didn’t take long for him to find the flower on his wrist. Small, almost the size of a ring, well drawn without any color.  He rubs it with his thumb, with the smallest wishes of it not getting smudged once he does, and when he realizes it’s not a prank, he feels tears well up in his eyes.

“I-I have a soulmate?” He mumbles, a grin on his face. 

Somehow, Jaehyun feels like he’s won the biggest prize in the lottery and it gets better and better when he repeats it in his head. Even when he was young, when his mom would read him a hundred and one books of fairytales and many other things, the only story he remembers was the story he first heard it. He first found out about soulmates.

And Jaehyun had always wished to have one, to be so sure about love, about the future. All he can feel right now is pure Happiness, pushing Johnny’s presence aside, and the mere fact he said that out loud earning a big loud ‘I hate you’ from Johnny, and he wants to jump up and down.

“Dream come true?” Johnny chimes, biting on the sandwich before handing it to Ten--who quickly protests with a loud ‘hey!’--and grabs Jaehyun’s wrist. “It’s pretty,” Ten says with a mouth filled with bread and Johnny nods. 

Whatever they do, Jaehyun still has a soulmate and Jaehyun is still lucky. 

And Jaehyun hopes he meets his soulmate soon, the wrist which has the color that fits his flower the most.


	2. that cute Slytherin boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the handsome Gryffindor seeker that almost killed him; gracefully, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING !! if this is bad please remember that i am /not/ the best out there and i surely did not PROOFREAD like psh when did i ever . anyways i hope you guys like this chapter  <3 all the hearts for u guys

“So,” Yuta starts, chasing after Sicheng, who has the fastest feet Yuta had ever known, taking his wrist into his grasp, “you’re telling me, you woke up a while ago and there’s a box of your favorite treat on your bedside table?” Yuta finishes, panting from how fast he forced his legs to run just to get to Sicheng.

Sicheng nods, “you couldn’t have put that there, could you?” he mumbles, trying his best not to make eye contact with the awfully good-looking male in front of him (but it’s not like he would ever admit that.) Yuta frowns, “yeah I couldn’t, I don’t even know where you live to start with.”

It’s been hours since Sicheng had found that box but it continues to bother him up until now. “It might be a gift from your admirer though, did it have a note stuck to it?” Sicheng shakes his head no and lets his shoulders drop, “maybe Taeil just put it there to retrieve it later.”

“Are you sure? I know one of your admirers,” Yuta claims as Sicheng attempts to pretend he doesn’t care but he gives in not too long after. “Uh, who?” he asks, curiosity evidently laced in his voice, it sings amusement to Yuta’s ears. “Oh, just someone extremely charming,” Yuta replies, obviously enjoying.

With furrowed eyebrows, Sicheng stomps his foot on the tiled floor and groans, “just tell me a name!”

“No, why would I?”

Sicheng huffs, looking into the crowd of people around them. There are a lot of people, and he isn’t used to it—not like he would ever if he didn’t say yes to Yuta’s offer because all he ever does is go to the cafe with Taeil, and that’s it. “Is it me or is it hot in here?” Sicheng inquires, fanning himself with his hand.

“You’re just hot,” Yuta mutters, busying himself with his phone just in case Sicheng decides to throw him back a smooth line, (or a slap to the face, Yuta just takes what he’s offered.) But, instead of actually hitting Yuta on the arm like he wanted to, Sicheng mumbles, “stop that, aren’t you like Taeyong’s boyfriend or something? You wouldn’t want him to catch you cheating.”

A pinch was enough to wake Yuta up in whatever dream he’s in but he pinches himself and nothing’s happening. Yuta doesn’t always hear that tone from Sicheng, in fact, that was the most Sicheng had ever said that’s directed towards him, Sicheng always hated talking to him.

“Calm down, sir,” Yuta chuckles, his—as Taeil calls it—flashlight smile on his face and Sicheng frowns at it, never in his life had he wished for a smile to never appear on someone’s face ever again just like that, but it’s happening now.

If Yuta were to judge, ever since Taeyong had come to the scene, Sicheng had been acting quite different than usual. Of course Yuta wouldn’t notice much since he hadn’t become Sicheng’s friend just yet but he’s flirted with him enough to know that Sicheng, the person who he believes doesn’t ever want to date him, would not sound that mad over a topic like that. And If Sicheng’s acting like this, something Yuta has never seen his whole 21 years of existence in both of the wizarding world and muggle one, it only meant one thing.

_Dong Sicheng is jealous._

There’s a smirk that appears on Yuta’s face, and it takes three seconds for Sicheng to storm off somewhere—to which Yuta had to use his legs to its maximum power once more, because for hell’s sake, the boy probably won’t ever slow down to save his life. “Hey, hey!” Yuta stands in front of Sicheng, the smile Sicheng had forbidden graces on his lips again which makes Sicheng even angrier.

“What?” Sicheng hadn’t been this cold to one of his friends, or to anyone in general. Everyone knew him as quiet but not the type to be stiff. And everyone knows as well that Sicheng only acts this way towards Yuta and Nakamoto Yuta only.

“Okay, so maybe I _am_ Taeyong’s boyfriend,” Yuta explains, wary of any incoming punch because he knows Sicheng is more than just able to make his face bleed, with a sigh Yuta continues, “but if you like me, that wouldn’t be so bad.”

There are times where Sicheng only wants to place a hundred and one kisses on Yuta’s face with the sound of Yuta’s giggling ringing in his ears while his stomach is sick with so much love and butterflies. But most and technically, more than half of the whole time he had met Yuta, he just wants to catapult him to space and never see the pathetic Ravenclaw ever again.

“You’re too brave, remind me why you’re not a Gryffindor?” Yuta gives him a glare and shakes his head, “do you like me or not?”

Yuta’s pout looked disgustingly cute, and Sicheng had to use almost all of his will to not puke, “I don’t!” Sicheng denies, shaking his head profoundly, a few gags escaping his mouth and Yuta’s sensing a big lie but he brushes it off,

“On a side note, you mentioned about me having an admirer.”  
“I did? Sorry, I don’t remember.”

By now, Sicheng’s three breaths away from landing his fists onto Yuta’s face, and it won’t be pretty. Yuta can get so fucking annoying and Sicheng’s completely aware of it, though he’s pretty much tolerant—and Yuta’s taking his precious advantage of it—but he’s gritting his teeth now, wanting nothing more but to banish Yuta from his sight because god, he doesn’t think he can last another hour with this asshole.

And before Yuta could push him further to his limits, Sicheng starts to whine, with the charm he knows Yuta could never resist, and by never, he meant Yuta gets completely weak to the knees that he’s so close to scooping Sicheng up like an adorable infant, “just tell me already.” So when Yuta lets out a shrill, Sicheng is waiting for him to get what he wants.

“Do you know anyone from Gryffindor?” and it makes Sicheng bite his tongue

When it’s about Gryffindor, all that comes to Sicheng’s mind is that one time during a Quidditch game. He hasn’t really talked to any of the Gryffindors, except for Johnny who is completely obnoxious to his eyes but the boy can’t keep his mouth shut so Sicheng, doing his patient and quiet Slytherin student job, lets Johnny talk to him, and it’s a big surprise not only to himself but also to Taeil who knows Sicheng more than his mom does, to find out a Gryffindor had caught Sicheng’s eye.

He remembers it so well, remembering how fast his heart started beating that day, both because of fear and a brand new crush to probably drool over, and it was the Gryffindor seeker. And it wasn’t until five minutes later, Sicheng realizes that seeker was incredibly cute, and maybe it wasn’t so bad that he almost died or broke a bone or two because of him.

“Yeah, I do,” he finally responds, catching Yuta off-guard—he was too busy smelling his hands and Sicheng prefers to not find out why. “Oh, well, he’s part of their Quidditch team, that’s all I can tell you.”

It’s not like Sicheng’s dying to know who that admirer was, but finding out his admirer was part of the Quidditch team gets him on the edge of his seat, and maybe, just maybe, it could be the cute Gryffindor seeker (who happened to not only get Gryffindor to win but also win Sicheng’s heart.) that left him the box of beans he happens to love a lot.

“Give me a little bit of his name,” Sicheng tries to raise his bargain, it won’t hurt to get a little and Yuta frowns in defeat, “I’ll give you Yoon, you’ll have to find out the rest.”

_Yoon, huh, sounds nice._

Sicheng smiles to himself, the sick feeling in his stomach is back and it’s not the kind of sick he feels when, 1.) Yuta smiles and when 2.) He gets the awful flavors from the box of beans.

And now, Sicheng can’t wait to go home.

 

 

xxxxxx

 

  
When Johnny had told Jaehyun he has a soulmate, it didn’t come to his mind that Jaehyun would spend the rest of his day, sitting on the couch while smiling towards the mug of hot chocolate (which is cold now but Johnny wouldn’t bother telling him, he seems completely distracted to finish it up anyway.) He knew Jaehyun was weird, and finds everything worth the sentimental treatment, but he didn’t know the soulmate thing was a big deal to him as well.

Having a soulmate was one thing only certain wizards get, and if you get to have one, you’re the luckiest of the luckiest.

But Johnny doesn’t really give much of a care like the others did. Soulmate? Small thing. Johnny obviously doesn’t need one nor does he want one—just as long as Ten is breathing, Johnny would call himself more than lucky. That’s why he’s ready to wipe that creepy smile off of Jaehyun’s face.

“You do know you still have to meet your soulmate and they don’t automatically like you, right?”

And truth be told, Johnny didn’t only want to say that just because Jaehyun being upset can be his sick amusement but it was also because he genuinely cared for Jaehyun and it’s more than he thinks.

A frown immediately spreads on Jaehyun’s face, which makes Ten pout, but what Johnny said won’t be taken back.

Jaehyun grabs a sandwich from the plate before he speaks, “I do know that, what I don’t know is what the hell did I do to you for you to ruin such a nice moment for me,” muffling the rest of his words as he puts the bread into his mouth, his tone sounding upset and it almost makes Johnny feel guilty (but he’s a strong man, he won’t just back down like that.)

In several occasions, Jaehyun appreciates Johnny as a friend a lot. He even decided to plan his birthday surprise with Ten. But most of the time, Jaehyun doesn’t exactly recall why he even befriended Johnny in the first place. If it were an elementary story, Johnny was the bully and Jaehyun’s the one who gets wedgies on the daily.

The problem was, Jaehyun often mistakes Johnny’s advice and friendly concern as the ‘ruining-my-life’ kind of thing.

And Johnny wouldn’t welcome Jaehyun into his life with open arms if he knew the handsome Gryffindor wouldn’t be alone for the rest of his stay in Hogwarts.

“Hey, how about me and Johnny get going home I think you need some time alone,” Ten not at all pleasantly breaks the awfully awkward silence, the tension circulating was thick enough for Ten to smell it and he doesn’t want anyone else to know what odor there is—wild guess, it was too much for one of them to fart.

“Oh and Jaehyun, remember the air freshener I bought you the other day? Yeah, use it!” He slams the door shut and it bursts open again, “Now!” Ten screams, leaving Jaehyun with a loud thud from the door.

Once silence falls into Jaehyun’s home, he lets out a huff, laying down on the couch, hand lifted as he rubs the flower on his wrist softly.

Jaehyun had always wanted a soulmate. When he first got into Hogwarts, he thought fitting in would be the most difficult task to ever be put into his small and skinny hands, not until Johnny came into the picture but without Johnny, Jaehyun would be sinking into quick sand without anyone to pull him out.

A soulmate was one of the things he least thought would ever be given to him but one of the things he probably even asks Santa to give to him on Christmas day.

Now that soulmate was a topic he would be stuck talking about for the rest of his life, Jaehyun’s starting to name every single person he’s liked, he likes and just really the people he wishes could be his soulmate.

He had plenty of faces in mind, like Doyoung, the cute Ravenclaw who tried making Amortentia but it exploded into his face. Jaehyun didn’t really had the biggest crush on him but maybe Doyoung’s cute enough to keep him awake on a couple of nights, nothing to worry about, really.

There was Hansol as well, the tall boy he happens to talk to most during Herbology—sadly, the last time Jaehyun had heard about him was the day Hansol went in late for Herbology right when everyone had pulled out their mandrakes, and Jaehyun can’t point a person who had ever survived the mandrakes without earmuffs.

Jaehyun chuckles, thinking about every person he’s admired was fun and it doesn’t fail to remind him of what he loves doing the most, Quidditch.

The first time he got on a broom, Jaehyun flew up all too high and he hadn’t even learned the basics that time, he panicked. He decided maybe Quidditch wasn’t for him and finding something to keep him some fun wasn’t too hard.

Not until he found Mark, screaming his lungs out, begging for help as he floats in the air, pixies pulling him up by his ears and Jaehyun, as the kind person he is, snatches the broom from Taeyong’s hand. He had never flew up so fast his whole life, neither had he fished out his wand with this much adrenaline just to scream immobulus without any second thoughts.

That’s when Taeyong decides to tell Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain that they finally have a new seeker.

Ever since then, Jaehyun had never loved anything else but Quidditch, and it makes Johnny complain about how he doesn’t stop smiling during lunch in the mess hall, because even the mere thought of Quidditch makes him so happy.

And the thought of Quidditch just got better.

Jaehyun feels his cheeks become warm, it’s been a while since he had last thought of that incident. Jaehyun didn’t know it only took a golden snitch to chase to find Romeo.

He was new to the job, he doesn’t even know whether he knocks the Slytherin seeker off their broom or just mind his own business. But Jaehyun was quick over decisions and just wanted the game over with because his hands were trembling too much, his whole system might give in and he has to stay a whole week in the hospital wing for being a little odd.

But Jaehyun was met with the biggest surprise in his life.

Being completely oblivious as to why the Slytherin seeker had gasped and moved away, Jaehyun doesn’t stop flying and chasing after the golden snitch. And it doesn’t even take long before Jaehyun finds out why.

The golden snitch flies towards the Slytherins, making Jaehyun not at all swiftly takes an upward turn, just enough for him to grab the snitch, and take a good look over the audience and find ( _sort_ _of_?) the love of his life.

Maybe he hasn’t fallen completely in love but he knows it’s bound to happen soon. Besides, him and that cute Slytherin boy had bumped into each other a few times and Jaehyun doesn’t think the last time they did will definitely be the last. He’s going to make sure it won’t be.

He covers his face with the pillow and he shrieks, he just hopes that cute Slytherin boy won’t mind if he tries to take a look at his wrist. He won’t be weird and smile like an idiot the whole day if he finds color on them, really, he won’t.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Of Photoshoots with Owls and Ruined Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil has a bunch of news for his best friend and Jaehyun has something to confess to Johnny.

“How much longer do I have to do this?”

Sicheng loves Taeil, very much to the point he would beg for anything if it were for Taeil’s sake. Though, loving Taeil wasn’t always the case.

“Just…. stay steady for a few more minutes,” Taeil says, camera in hand and Sicheng doesn’t only look completely uncomfortable, anyone who has a bunch of owls resting on your arms for God knows how long would be uncomfortable, but Sicheng was an all too good to be true best friend to ever complain—okay, maybe not always complain.

The flash makes Sicheng blind for a few seconds before he drops his arms making all the owls fly away. “You’re lucky I love you.” Taeil has that proud smile on his face when he presents the photo to his best friend, and Sicheng’s just glad it’s all over with.

It started last month when Taeil first took interest in photography. It wasn’t like he hasn’t tried it before, having taken a photo or two when he was younger but it was the first time Taeil ever finds a muggle activity fun.

It was funny, actually. Sicheng was the muggle-born between the both of them but he has lesser knowledge about muggles, unlike Taeil who likes to learn a lot of things when he’s not in Hogwarts. Being a pureblood didn’t mean Taeil has boundaries.

Somehow, Sicheng just kind of regrets giving Taeil that camera.

“You know, you opened my eyes, my dear friend,” Taeil says, wrapping an arm around Sicheng’s shoulders with his beautiful grin. Sicheng scowls, “okay, poetic means dramatic,” he scoffs, pushing Taeil’s arm off of him. It didn’t make Taeil shut up though.

He stands in front of Sicheng, looking happy like he always does when he thinks he finally has a new hobby—Sicheng knows he’s lying to himself and he just can’t kill the fun for his beloved best friend.. “I have found the most wonderful thing ever, thanks to you!” Taeil points to Sicheng, waving the camera into his face. “You said the same thing when I gave you the volleyball I found in my house,” Sicheng, sounding completely unimpressed, frowns.

Taeil sighs, hiding the camera into his bag, “it was evil.”

“You gave it up when you accidentally served it to a wall and it hit you right in the face,” Sicheng snaps and Taeil’s pouting like a lost puppy.

Maybe his best friend wasn’t the best at keeping up with all of this, but it’s great that he tries. Although, Sicheng knows Taeil’s about three days away from giving that camera up and would be back to ‘hey-let’s-go-to-the-cafe-today’ kind of Taeil that Sicheng knew all too well.

“Speaking of hitting me right in the face, I found out yesterday you betrayed me,” Taeil speaks all of a sudden as the both of them make their way home (but Taeil would probably spend a couple of hours in Sicheng’s house because he feels comfort there better than anywhere else, and Sicheng would have to kick him out again.) and Sicheng turns to his direction with wide eyes, “I did?”

“You went out with that flirt of a Ravenclaw. I thought you hated him.” It doesn’t take long for Sicheng to realize what Taeil was trying to say. Of course Taeil would find out he hung out with Yuta, A.K.A. the human Taeil despises but he won’t ever admit he does, and be over dramatic as is saying he had been betrayed.

Sicheng, on the other side of things, doesn’t really hate Yuta like Taeil claims. Yuta’s just quite despicable sometimes but it’s to chosen people—Sicheng and Taeil happen to be two of them—but Sicheng likes Yuta, whether be it in terms of romantic feelings (to which he has a hell ton of disbelief over.) and as someone who’s in his life.

“I don’t hate him,” Sicheng mumbles, “he’s cute.”

Taeil lets out a few gags, it sounds horrid and Sicheng wishes he had never heard it, before giving his best friend the ‘stop-it-you’re-overreacting’ face.

“I thought we were all in this together, Winwin!” Taeil roughly wraps his arm around Sicheng’s shoulders, continuing their walk down the street and Sicheng could just shoot him a scowl. “Now is not the time for giving me high school musical references and I know you’re planning to sing the song if I say something against you one more time.”

And Taeil clamps his mouth shut, mentally cursing to himself and throwing his idea to the back of his head because damn, Sicheng sure can tell what he’s up to. That boy probably has mind-reading skills. (Taeil has high hopes he does.)

When they’re not together, Sicheng misses Taeil as if they hadn’t seen each other just fifteen minutes ago, but whenever they are beside each other, Sicheng recites every spell he knows in his head that could vanish someone for maybe a few days.

Taeil can get annoying, but it’s not the kind of annoying Yuta is and it explains why Sicheng prefers to be with Taeil and chose to be best friends with him. But Taeil just can’t stop running his mouth sometimes, doing a lot of things without thinking twice to which he is completely aware are dumb ideas but as long as it doesn’t kick him in the balls, what in bloody hell could go wrong?!

Of course, everything… went insanely wrong but Taeil gives his best friend that grin with a hopeful glint in his eyes, and Sicheng just can’t help but forgive him despite of all the hazards that’s been fed to threaten their friendship.

That even if it makes their hair catch on fire, Sicheng still wouldn’t be able to refuse that apology from Taeil (with that awful unresistable grin).

“I liked that movie a lot, I’m sure you regretted letting me watch it but hey! It inspired me,” Taeil speaks again, breaking the ice that Sicheng dreamed to not even crack but oh well. “You cried when they graduated,” Sicheng mumbles, trying to remember how on earth did Taeil know the lyrics to the song when he slept through half of the movie.

“You cried when you thought that Gryffindor seeker was dating Wendy!” Taeil irritably retorts. His eyebrows furrowed and Sicheng turns to him with wide eyes. “We don’t talk about the seeker here, Taeil.”

Sicheng figures Taeil wouldn’t keep his voice down any sooner when the elder screams again “Why not?!” Sicheng winces (and wow, his best friend likes to keep his voice heard but he hasn’t found out til just now.) before he answers, “Well, I’m not sure of my feelings about him yet, I don’t know him that well and do I have to remind you that we’re not near Hogwarts! We can’t talk about shit here.”

“We can’t do magic, there’s a difference between talking about what we do with it and from doing them, Winwin.”  
“Same thing.”

“I heard he’s a muggle-born like you by the way.”  
“Yeah that’s cool,” was all Sicheng says and Taeil shoots him back with a loud ‘huh?!’ before knocking his knuckles into Sicheng’s head as if it wouldn’t hurt, Sicheng was already putting Taeil into a headlock when he stops and Taeil shrieks, “all that hanging out with the awful Ravenclaw flirt has gotten to your head! You aren’t being the Gryffindor seeker fanboy you are, Winwin!”

Oh my god, even after everything else, Taeil still finds plenty of situations to blame Yuta for.

It doesn’t take long for Sicheng to burst into fits of laughter and Taeil was confused, having that look on his face as if he had been spoonfed shit and gives Sicheng a light punch to the gut, “don’t tell me I’m right. Dong Sicheng, you do not like Yuta.”

There was this tone in Taeil’s voice whenever he mentions that name, if Sicheng was quick enough he’d find Taeil gritting his teeth in annoyance as well once that name falls off his tongue. It’s clear Taeil really doesn’t like him, but what can Sicheng do.

“Yeah… I actually do, best friend. You have no other choice but to support me on this,” Sicheng gives Taeil that smile—something with the same charm he used on Yuta not that long ago and hey! it works for everyone, because Taeil was already heaving out a very heavy sigh with his thumb raised.

Though, it wouldn’t be much trouble for Taeil. Yuta wasn’t in any sort of available. Sure, he has time to hang out with Sicheng and have fun with him if he wants to, but Sicheng can’t do anything about the fact Yuta was in love with Taeyong and vice versa.

That wasn’t his only problem too, Sicheng needs a lot of time to think.

He likes Yuta.  
That Gryffindor seeker has his heart in his palms.  
And he has a soulmate.

He’ll search up books later on how to create another heart or a clone. He just can’t choose.

 

xxxxxx

 

  
“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing, Seo Youngho?!” Jaehyun’s voice echoes through the quiet house, fast footsteps follow and Johnny jolts up at the sound of the door being slammed open. “You’re going to burn down my kitchen!” the new-comer turns the fire down, stirring the supposed stew but Jaehyun can’t make out what it is now, whatever, as long as his kitchen is safe.

“I got hungry,” Johnny mutters, opening the fridge but being stopped to do so by Jaehyun who gives him a stern look. “You get no refreshments and, or the like, you almost ruined my house!”

Johnny was childish, Jaehyun knows that. That’s why when Johnny lets out a big chuckle once he turns his gaze to his friend, Jaehyun doesn’t get mad. The panic still hasn’t left Jaehyun’s features, he looks pale and his heart was still beating at the speed of light.

He mentally notes to himself to punch Johnny on the face later if he has the time. But he’s not mad, not the least bit.

Jaehyun, with his remaining patience towards Johnny’s obnoxious personality, finishes up the stew and gives it to his all too good for the world friend that has his chin resting on his palm sitting on Jaehyun’s favorite chair. “There must be some other reason why you’ve ransacked my kitchen, Seo.”

He hears Johnny clearing his throat, he always does that whenever he wants to get that voice he claims that makes him sound like a _manly_ _man_ , doesn’t make sense neither does it sound like Johnny calls it, but Jaehyun doesn’t give it a word. “I heard you went out to buy someone something, Jung.”

The spoon gets thrown into the bowl before Jaehyun could see Johnny doing his ‘ready to defend myself’ pose and he gives Johnny a glare, “stop stalking me, you weird piece of shit!” Johnny only shakes his head, letting his arms fall back to his side. He catches the bowl, managing to not get a drop of the stew on the floor and he sighs.

“Jaehyun, you can’t tell me it’s another peace offering. That’s going to count as your 35th peace offering by now,” feeding himself his horrible stew, Johnny shoots Jaehyun the look that could only say ‘you’re an idiot’ without having to open his mouth.

Jaehyun wishes he could finally say it is a real peace offering, but every time he leaves a gift as an apology to that Slytherin kid that he almost knocked off unconscious—possibly dead if he wasn’t graceful enough—last time he played Quidditch, it becomes a free treat from a secret admirer. He really can’t sleep at night knowing he had someone in Death’s hands even just for a minute or less.

“I feel guilty, Johnny.”

There’s laughter that erupts in the room, Johnny merely letting stains of his stinky stew fall on Jaehyun’s shiny kitchen floor. Johnny wipes a few tears off his cheeks from laughing too hard and speaks, “guilty? Jaehyun, you can’t lie to me. With every coin you spend just to call it a peace offering even if it was a gift, it can’t be guilt.”

“Then what?” Jaehyun, with all his courage left, snaps back at Johnny. Having himself fighting back the urge to do what he told himself to do. (which was give Johnny a big punch to the face but maybe he can do something worse now.)

But Johnny surprises him with what he says next, “you’re in love.”

Aside from the fact Jaehyun knows Johnny only thinks he’s broke and from every gift he’s given Sicheng was quite contradicting, Jaehyun can’t say Johnny was wrong.

Maybe when he had flew up that day, wishing with his whole life that that boy would not get into danger, he might’ve fallen in love just a little.

Jaehyun wasn’t sure, and he’s always refusing to believe what he really feels.

But then, he did buy that box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans without a second thought, even debated if he should (at long last) put a note stuck to it with a written apology or just leave it as that. He did though leave it just like that, like a free treat waiting to be eaten, not like a gift or a sorry or any sort close to what Jaehyun really wanted to give.

He’s too much of a coward to do that, he thinks that anonymity saves him for some kind of reason.

He just doesn’t want Sicheng to know he’s there, that he exists, just yet.

“Tell me, are you really that in love with him?”  
Jaehyun turns to him with a frown, “I’m not in love,” he replied almost immediately. “I have a soulmate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE this reached 2.2K words so i'm happy i got to write this long. I also dont know why it took me that long to update but HEY IT'S HERE the next chapters will be their return to Hogwarts too!!! So please wait for more updates. Mwa <3 thank u for reading


	4. Welcome Back To Hogwarts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their stories are no longer separated and now you see Jaehyun and Sicheng in one world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, hello, I know this is short for a chapter that took i dont know MONTHS to be posted but yes I only wrote this about an hour ago so I hope you all like it and this may not be the best but at long last JaeWin have met.

_ Annoying. _

 

That was what Jaehyun had in his mind the moment he gets off of the train. It didn’t take him any more than two breaths until Johnny starts screaming random spells God knows what could do, Jaehyun’s massaging his temples as he pushes Johnny’s face away and it only elicits laughter. “I haven’t taken a step into Hogwarts and you’re already ruining it for me, Seo.”

 

Sure, Johnny had ruined his kitchen not so long ago, he had left quite a stench in Jaehyun’s house with that stew, and Jaehyun tells everyone to  **not** let Johnny become a chef or ever get him near a stove the least. Johnny’s an obnoxious person, everyone knows that, but he has great social skills (unlike Jaehyun who lacked pretty much of what Johnny has.) and that can’t get him out of anyone’s life so easily.

 

It’s not like Jaehyun doesn’t owe Johnny a few, he knows he wouldn’t be anywhere with Johnny and that has been said a bunch of times now but really, if Jaehyun could just spit out a spell to make him shut up, he would’ve done it already.

 

“Alright, what has gotten you so upset on your first day as a senior, mister Jung?” Johnny not at all gently wraps an arm around the other’s neck with a few giggles escaping his lips. Jaehyun pushes Johnny’s arm off and walks away, hoping it was the last of Johnny he gets today.

 

Jaehyun had been waiting for this day to come. Summer felt awfully long, it’s not even that eventful as he expected it to be, just Johnny with a chance of Ten ransacking his house non-stop, and now that it’s time for him to finally face his last year in Hogwarts, he has many things wanting to tick off of his bucketlist. 

 

He told Yuta about that ‘bucketlist’ by the way. Yuta had claimed it was too ‘muggle’ for others to understand but Yuta definitely gives his thumbs up for it. 

 

“Come on, what’s with the attitude? Are you still mad about your kitchen?” Johnny’s voice comes up from behind him, it doesn’t sound like he’s far too, and that earns a groan from Jaehyun who turns around to face the latter. He grabs hold of Johnny’s shoulders with a stern look on his face, “I want my last year in Hogwarts to be the best, okay?”

 

Johnny looked a little scared for a moment but he lets out a loud chuckle, “psh, what’s ‘best’ without me  in it? Oh Jung Yoon Oh, you’re up for a ride. I’m never leaving your side,” Jaehyun’s expression was a mix of fear and worry all together and when he says he wants to be hit by a bludger in the face, he means it. “Why is it so hard for you to fuck off?” Jaehyun scoffs, pushing Johnny away a little too harshly and stomps away. 

 

That didn’t make Johnny give up on pissing Jaehyun off. 

 

“Why is it so hard for you to accept me as your friend? I helped you since first year, Jaehyun,” Johnny mumbles, there’s a frown on his face now, it makes Jaehyun feel guilty only for a mere second and he feels extremely annoyed once more, “that doesn’t make us attached by the hip, may I remind you that you have a boyfriend, Seo Youngho.”

 

If there was one thing that Johnny hates about Jaehyun, it’s him having to be so serious all the time. He  _ loves _ to annoy the boy, yes, but it’s only because he believes Jaehyun has to loosen up a bit, it’s not so nice to have a handsome killjoy as a friend or even a schoolmate. Johnny only ever wanted to help but all Jaehyun does is push him away. “One, I’m not flirting with you, so Ten doesn’t have to be jealous. Two, I’m trying to be a good friend, why can’t you see that?”

 

Jaehyun’s smart, he’s handsome, he has quite a passion for quidditch, and oh he excels all too well in their defence against the dark arts class that it makes almost everyone envy him for being… him.

 

“Johnny, I love you but please leave me alone, even just for today,” Jaehyun’s technically on his knees now and he wants a peaceful first day as a senior but it doesn’t look like he’s getting it any sooner.

 

“I love you too, Jaehyun,” Johnny winks, and Jaehyun was close to tears as he throws a small tantrum in front of Johnny.  _ Cute _ , Johnny thought and pinches the younger’s cheek. 

 

The paintings soon joins in on the fun, high pitched laughs come echoing through the empty halls and Jaehyun jolts up in shock only to find one of the lady paintings batting her eyelashes, “Oh Jaehyun sweetheart, don’t be so sad about your friend, he only wants you to have fun today!”

 

Oh how badly did Jaehyun want to rip those paintings apart but he’s too nice to do so. That’s why he’s left with the classic ‘cupping my face with my hands’ look, his hair completely messed up and he hasn’t looked so stressed in all six years studying in Hogwarts. “The only fun he can provide is disastrous fun and I, for one, am not up for it.  _ Never. _ ” 

 

Laughter comes again and Jaehyun’s had enough that he turns around the other way to scream.

 

But they never heard that scream come.

 

Inches away from Jaehyun’s face is a face all too familiar that he only needs one look at it to name that person. His eyes grow wide, leaning away to put more space between them until he falls flat with his butt on the floor. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t really looking, are you okay? Sorry, I surprised you, didn’t I?”

 

Jaehyun is completely unharmed! Totally. His butt doesn’t feel like a shattered vase on the ground at all. Or that’s what he thinks. 

 

It’s entirely rare for Jaehyun to interact with Dong Sicheng, or be  _ this  _ close to him. The only time Jaehyun recalls he was close to Sicheng was that one ungodly moment, both of their hearts pounding as Jaehyun forces his broom up into the sky. And now that Dong Sicheng’s right here in front of him he doesn’t really mind how badly his ass hurts right now at all.

 

Dong Sicheng stretches his hand out for him to take and Jaehyun didn’t have to think twice for him to grab it. They stand there for a while before Sicheng giggles, “you’re that Gryffindor seeker that almost killed me!”

 

Warmth spreads across Jaehyun’s cheeks so fast, he didn’t have time to cover it up before it was there. Now, he’s nodding with an incredibly red face and he prays this was over.  “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Are you okay? Did I hurt you that day?” Jaehyun frantically asks, and it makes Sicheng giggle once more as he waves it off. “You didn’t even touch a single piece of my hair, don’t feel too bad.”

 

Jaehyun only wanted a good first day as a senior. Maybe it didn’t go as he planned, (Johnny always finds a way to turn things around, it gets worse as each day passes by.) but looking at the Slytherin boy smiling at him, not seeming to be hurt at all from their last encounter and now Jaehyun feels the weight on his chest finally leave his system.

 

“I-I’m Jung Jaehyun by the way.”

“I know. Dong Sicheng.”

“I know.”


	5. Be Me For an Hour or Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil's crush, Johnny needs help and Sicheng gets into the Gryffindor common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THERE'S LIKE A SCHEDULE OF QUIDDITCH MATCHES AND GRYFFINDOR VS HUFFLEPUFF ISNT UNTIL LIKE A WEEKEND IN MARCH but liek, this is my fic so please forgive me for writing it my way. sorry for the short chapter as well, i fought my author's block for this. love u all MWA

“Ugh,” Taeil scowls. Sicheng finds his best friend with eyes narrowed, he doesn’t even have to ask what was wrong. Taeil had been ranting non-stop since the first day, he absolutely can’t stand this new romance Yuta had found, while Sicheng is glad Yuta’s finally out of their hair.

Sicheng pushes Taeil’s face away, earning a huff from the other boy and they proceed to stuff their faces. “You know,” Taeil, with a mouth filled with food, mutters. His gaze once again lingering towards the couple, tables away from where they are. “They’re not that bad for the eye, I mean, Taeyong makes Yuta look less of a flirting bitch,” Taeil snarls, Sicheng merely choking on his food.

Taeil has a harsh tongue when it comes to Yuta, Sicheng has to remind himself that.

“Give it a break, Taeil,” Sicheng pushes the cup of Pumpkin juice closer to Taeil, to which the boy only pushes away with a frown. “What do you have against Yuta anyway? Aside from the fact you’re done with his endless flirting.” There’s a hum that comes out of Taeil, his eyes narrowing once more at the boy in topic.

It’s not that bad. Sicheng, himself, got annoyed before and he still does but he hadn’t been thinking about it all the time, unlike Taeil who probably thinks of kicking Yuta right into the butt everyday. Sometimes, Sicheng thinks he’s gotten tolerable with all of this was just because he’s developing feelings for the guy, and now Sicheng’s dealing with his crisis all over again as if he hadn’t just got over it.

“Well, there’s that time he tried flirting with Ji Hansol, it got Hansol falling flat on his face since it was that time they were practicing to fly.” Sicheng isn’t sure how that happened but he can quite hear how much venom there is in Taeil’s words, he had never heard Taeil sound this mad over anything.

Sicheng remembers their first year in Hogwarts, where he had first tried Bertie Bott’s every flavoured beans in the Hogwarts express. Taeil had made a grand entrance, had pushed the curtains apart not at all elegantly. It was a train ride Sicheng could never forget, not when Taeil had been tripping over his own feet just to peek out when he had heard Ji Hansol’s voice.

Only then, Sicheng realizes that Taeil’s mad, not because Yuta’s a big flirt, but because he had hit on Taeil’s biggest crush.

“Have you ever tried talking to Hansol?” Sicheng asks, while Taeil hadn’t finished his storytelling. Taeil’s eyes widen, he swallows the sausage down his throat before he sits in silence. Sicheng used to doubt Hansol has that much effect on Taeil but he’s changed his mind now.

"I mean, is he alright? I don't think I've ever seen him since he had walked in late when we pulled out those mandrakes."  
"I'm pretty sure he's fine, Sicheng, don't remind me of his misery."

Dunking down the last remains of his pumpkin juice, Sicheng pats Taeil’s back, Yuta and Taeyong long forgotten. “I’m sure you’ll get to approach him soon,” Sicheng mumbles, sending his best friend a fake concerned look. The other boy slaps his hand away, making Sicheng chuckle loudly.

“It’s our last year in Hogwarts, Sicheng, do you think I still have a chance with him?” It’s been a while since Sicheng had last heard Taeil sound this hopeless, and that was when Taeil was ready to give up playing that muggle game card called ‘UNO’ (he had lost a handful of times, despite of how determined he is to win, he can’t quite get a good grip on the rules.), and Sicheng decides he has to help Taeil with this before anything else could go bad.

Sicheng and Taeil sit in a silence for a few moments, it was that time of the day where all of the students are just fighting whatever in their own tables, most specifically the Gryffindors who seem to make a fuss out of everything. The Slytherins though, were quiet and calm, their chats were in the normal talking voice, roughly the opposite of the Gryffindors who shout all the time.

And speaking of Gryffindors, the familiar red and gold shines in the corner of Sicheng’s eye and it wasn’t long until Johnny’s squeezing in between the both of them, holding a chicken leg. “What’s up, good bros!”

Ever since Sicheng and that cute Gryffindor seeker, Jaehyun had decided to become friends, Jaehyun’s friends have been feeling all too comfortable with Taeil and Sicheng. Hence, Johnny sitting in between the both of them as he loudly munches on the chicken leg that’s in his grasp for God knows how long.

Sicheng doesn’t mind though, at least he gets to talk to Jaehyun, the boy doesn’t do anything but complain about Johnny doing whatever crap it is to him and how thankful he is that Ten’s able to drag his boyfriend away from Jaehyun. 

“Hey Dong, I have something for you,” Johnny says through the chicken stuffed in his mouth, Sicheng decides not to look at him to save his dear eyes, it might not just be pleasant to look at. Sicheng hums in reply, waiting for Johnny to continue as he sets his and Taeil’s plates to the side. “You know that there’s an upcoming quidditch match later with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, right?”

If Sicheng seemed uninterested a while ago, he is definitely more than interested now. “What about it?” Sicheng immediately replies, finally turning to face Johnny, even when he still has the most terrifying face right now because of that chicken.

There’s a mug that slides his way, the contents don’t look edible but Sicheng knows what it is. “I think you deserve to watch your boyfriend play, I’ll be gone for a date with Ten and Taeyong would kill me if he realizes I’m not around during the match. Please do fill in for me.”

Sicheng looks at Taeil for approval, somehow Taeil wants to refuse but it’s not like anything could go wrong if Sicheng’s just there to watch. “Jaehyun is  _ not  _ Sicheng’s boyfriend,” Taeil scoffs out of the blue, glaring at the tall boy who had just threw a chicken bone at some part of the table. Johnny rolls his eyes, “sure, whatever you say, Moonie Boonie,” Taeil pinches Johnny’s arm and it makes the younger yelp and rub on the red spot on his skin.

He pouts, turning to face his back to Taeil completely before he raises an eyebrow towards Sicheng, “so, are you in or not?”

Sicheng grabs the mug to give the potion a better look. Some part of Sicheng warned him not to trust the potion just yet, he remembers that one time back in fourth year when they had to make Amortentia and Johnny had invented the exploding Amortentia since it blew up into Ten’s face but they don’t think the Amortentia was legit since Ten had hated him so bad that day.

It blossomed into some love not long after anyway, Johnny’s glad he can’t brew potions to save his life.

“Did you make this?” Sicheng inquires sourly, his face was formed into a small scowl like Taeil’s just minutes ago and Johnny furiously shakes his head. “You really think I’d risk your life like that? You know I can’t succeed in making one of those things. Jaehyun made it, I asked him to do it a month ago just in case we’d ever need it and turns out we will!”

Sicheng can hear Jaehyun’s voice in his head telling him how he hates it when Johnny’s dumb ideas become useful for some reason, right now proved Jaehyun correct. Even if Johnny suggests one of the most unrightful ideas, it still turns out to be the only solution in the end. That’s why Sicheng’s grabbing his tumbler and poured in all of the polyjuice potion in it. 

  
  
  
  


“It only lasts for about six hours, I don’t know, but hopefully until the match ends. I hope it wears off when you’re about to meet Jaehyun though,” Johnny says as he waltzes into the Gryffindor common room, he quickly strips out of the robes and throws them towards Sicheng, who swiftly catches them with one hand.

Johnny’s dressed in some jeans and a shirt underneath his favorite denim jacket, giving Sicheng a wink before he disappears from Sicheng’s sight. That only meant Sicheng has very little time to drink that potion and get into Johnny’s robes.

He takes out his tumbler, contemplating for a few seconds before he shrugs and dunks it down. Lucky for him, he’s good enough to keep a tight grip on his tumbler to not let it smash into pieces on the floor, but his stomach was an entire mess, he thinks there’s a war inside it, Sicheng keeps himself together and the awful feeling dissolves soon enough for him to get  _ too  _ shocked to find Johnny in the mirror instead of him.

_ Holy shit, it works! _

He might’ve lost trust in Johnny at some point but he’s relieved Johnny didn’t lie when he said it was Jaehyun who made it.

And as if on cue, Sicheng can hear soft footsteps coming up from behind him. “Johnny?” Jaehyun calls, peeking into the room. Sicheng smiles, waving at Jaehyun. “What are you doing? Let’s go, the game is about to start,” Jaehyun frowns, leaving the room again, “and to be honest, the Slytherin robes do  _ not  _ look good on you.”

Sicheng gasps, quickly grabbing Johnny’s robes and shouts back to Jaehyun and the other boy leaves, having Sicheng smiling to himself.


	6. The Gryffindor Common Room Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng may or may not have just been caught being inside the Gryffindor common room but... what about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for updating for like months and just give you guys a shitty word pile of only two thousand words. I promise the next chapter will be longer than you guys expect from me and I might be ending this fic soon, holy shit whip dab. anyways, I hope you guys like this because as usual I did not proofread and I still have terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE author's block.

Attempting to fit in with a bunch of Gryffindors was… harder than Sicheng thought. He imagined it like just going all “hey bro!” and sit there while watching (the love of his life) Jaehyun in awe. Sadly, it wasn’t. The moment Sicheng stepped in where all the Gryffindors sat, everyone waved their hands at him, Sicheng having completely forgotten he _is_ Johnny right now.

 

Johnny seemed to be pretty popular among all the Gryffindors to have many people wrapping their arms around Sicheng’s neck with matching hair ruffling, and he can’t lie, Sicheng’s so overwhelmed and never in his life was he ever used to this. Sure, he had a lot of people in his friend group and knew a handful of names and faces, though the attention wasn’t anything he gets on the daily.

 

“Yo, Johnny Seo, you look a little sad,” one of Johnny’s friends, which Sicheng believes has the name Mark, one of those fourth years who were often talked about. Sicheng remembers his name for an incident not too long ago, where Mark spills some potion Sicheng never bothered to know about on the other popular kid’s books, Lee Jeno? If he remembers correctly.

 

Since then, Mark hadn’t quite left a good impression for Sicheng, but he thinks this boy isn’t that bad anymore—doesn’t make him any less clumsy though. “I mean, you’re probably upset that you missed your date with Ten-” Sicheng immediately waves his hands, widened eyes coming along with it. “I-It’s fine, I didn’t miss it really. I’m just… feeling kinda gloomy.”

 

Mark looks at him with confusion, and a little cutely as well, before the boy shrugs and smiles again. “Well, I hope you feel better soon!”

 

Sicheng looks down to his feet. If there was one person to play as Johnny the next time, Sicheng believes it shouldn’t be him. You can’t exactly say him and Johnny are the same when Sicheng prefers to laugh with only a few people with him while Johnny’s the life of the party.

 

Johnny makes people happy, that’s what Sicheng sees Johnny’s doing all the time. He often cracked jokes and had everyone around him laughing until there are tears in their eyes.

 

Sicheng can’t even say he’s not jealous, he wishes he can make people _that_ happy (but Taeil claims he makes him happier than ever.) and he tries but Sicheng ends up just whispering it all to himself and laughs alone.

 

There’s a hand that brings Sicheng back to reality, Mark’s smiling at him with his palm on his cheek and Sicheng can only muster a fake smile back at the boy.

 

And as Mark turns back to the game, Sicheng looks up right in time to see Jaehyun flying by to wave at him. For a moment, Sicheng’s whole world stops and he’s feeling a lot better now. “Great game, Jae?” Sicheng shouts and Jaehyun gives him the smile that has Sicheng daydreaming for hours and nods. “Great game, bud!”

  


\-----------

  


The game ends with Jaehyun managing to pass the win to Gryffindor once again and Sicheng has this thumping in his chest, proud, that must be it. Jaehyun lands on the ground holding up the golden snitch and as Sicheng was about to cheer for him on the top of his lungs, still very happy that he’s close to tears, an odd feeling settles in his system,

 

His first thought was to ask Mark if there was anything weird on his face, maybe his hair was turning to a different color, or maybe his height was decreasing just a little, but he thinks he doesn’t have time for that and just runs away with Mark looking at him with furrowed eyebrows as he kept calling for Johnny’s name.

 

Sicheng decides to run back  to the common room. It might be far but he’d rather test the most speed his feet could offer than risk being caught—and Johnny’s robes are too big for him, definitely not a look Sicheng would like to be caught in.

 

“Oh what’s this?” One painting chimes, turning to Sicheng with a shocked face. “Have you accidentally ripped off your robes and borrowed a big Gryffindor’s ones?” Sicheng only shakes his head, a sad pout on his lips as he continues to run. “I can explain to you soon, I guess!” he shouts towards the end of the hall, wasting no time on stopping for some small talk.

 

He whispers the password quickly and scrambles to get in before he rids of Johnny’s robes and immediately getting into his own. Sicheng had never felt this much adrenaline take over his system but whatever, all he has to do now is get out and-

 

“Woah,” was the first thing Sicheng hears once he places Johnny’s robes neatly folded on one of the beds. He turns around to find Mark standing nearby the door. “Where did Johnny go?”

 

“I, uhm, I…” Sicheng bites his tongue, unable to explain because _shit,_ he’s gonna be in big trouble if he does. Mark walks up beside him, looking at Johnny’s robes and then at him. “Why are you here? how did you get in here?”

 

Man, he wishes this Mark guy can just keep his mouth shut for once.

 

Sicheng only stares back at Mark, still refusing to explain since he’s not sure if this Mark guy can be trusted at all. All he knows is that he’s Johnny’s friends but he could be _one_ of _those_ friends and he doesn’t even know if Johnny trusts this guy, so he chooses not to trust him just yet.

 

“I’m not… gonna tell anyone else…” Mark attempts to get Sicheng to talk, watching as his eyes just sharply narrow towards him after he spoke. Whoever this Slytherin is, Mark thinks he’ll never breathe near him the next time they meet.

 

Sicheng only shakes his head, walking away from Mark before Mark could ask more questions but he should’ve figured five minutes ago that it’s useless to dodge Mark when he finds plenty and plenty ways to annoy you, that’s why Mark runs after him and even grabs his shoulder. “Please,” Mark pleads, eyeing both directions in hopes no one was listening. “Just tell me what’s happening here…”

 

Sicheng wishes he can just do it already. If he told Mark that he took Johnny’s identity then maybe Mark had left him alone minutes ago. But he can’t exactly tell him a secret that can risk both of the house’s state because _fucking Johnny had to run off_.

 

Sicheng ponders on the thought, if he tells Mark then maybe the boy might not tell anyone because he turns out to be one of the only trustworthy Gryffindors out there or Sicheng can go on with his days with Mark keeping the secret if he threatens him with something.

 

The first one seems to be better, and so Sicheng goes along with it.

 

“You promise not to tell anyone, not a single living soul?” Sicheng asks, looking straight into Mark’s eyes, hoping the boy believes he’s serious about it. Mark gulps and nods, clearly nervous. “Yeah, I won’t tell, I swear.”

 

 _Good._ Sicheng thought. _Maybe he really can be trusted._

 

“Well… the person you were with a while ago was really me.” Mark’s eyes immediately widen at what he hears, everything he’s seen a while ago from Johnny was already making so much sense but he claps his hand on his mouth, trying not to burst his own bubble and start babbling about so much stuff. Sicheng lets out a relieved sigh to hear only a small squeak from the boy before he continues.

 

“He made me go to the game because he went to his date with Ten and that’s all of it,” Sicheng smiles, messing up Mark’s hair as the younger squeaks once more. “Wait, you guys made one of those cloning potions or whatever?! Clone Juice?!”

 

Sicheng winces at what he hears and lets out a nervous chuckle at that. “I-It’s not called Clone Juice…” Sicheng mumbles. “Do you listen in your potions class, kid?”

 

“Nevermind! Uhm okay mister Slytherin, I swear I won’t tell anyone, please leave before any other Gryffindor finds you here,” Mark’s face etches into one of worry and he rambles, his words sounding gibberish as he pushes Sicheng out of the common room.

 

But as Sicheng’s heels screech on the floor, still incredibly shocked to know this kid has enough strength to carry his entire weight like this. The door to the common room opens and Sicheng is met with a confused Jaehyun standing at the doorway.

 

“Sicheng?”

“Jaehyun… hi”

  


\--------------

  


“Your stupid ass got caught in the Gryffindor common room, eh?” Taeil lets out a loud laugh, Sicheng rolls his eyes, jotting down something on his planner. “You can’t actually say caught when it’s just Jaehyun, you know.”

 

It was Taeil’s turn to roll his eyes, resting his chin on his palm as he watches Sicheng busy himself with that planner he had gotten from his mother about two weeks ago. “Still, he literally had like those scandalous kind of reactions I often see when we watch muggle movies at your home.”

 

Sicheng starts giggling a little, maybe it is kinda funny.

 

When Jaehyun enters the common room to find Mark pushing Sicheng out, Sicheng did not expect for his face to look like he had seen his boyfriend cheat on him. (It would be funnier if Jaehyun had pulled of that waterfall from his mouth kind of thing but he wasn’t drinking water. Tragic.)

 

But it wasn’t a big deal since it _is_ Jaehyun. Sicheng can call himself lucky and that no points were deducted from the Slytherin house with a crime this big.

 

If it were anyone—anyone that isn’t Jaehyun—he’d be in bigger trouble than he expects. He can call himself a troublemaker afterwards as well, Taeil would be a nagging mother if he had ever been caught.

 

He passed by the painting after it all, she was still really curious about whatever happened but Sicheng only told her off because these paintings couldn’t ever keep secrets even if they wanted to, other paintings are just big time gossipers and Sicheng thinks it might not end well if he tells.

 

Other than that, Sicheng also had Johnny asking him how his day went as a Gryffindor and he had never wanted to strangle someone this much in his entire life but he held it in by balling his fists.

 

He told Johnny everything anyway, which of course had Johnny laughing until he’s on the floor gasping for air. Johnny apologized after and told Sicheng to not try that again because it could just be worse if they do.

 

The only good thing out of all of this was that Johnny got to go to his date, he seemed to have had a lot of fun and that has Sicheng feeling small weight be pulled out of his chest.

 

And another good thing could be how Sicheng got to watch Jaehyun play quidditch without him having to cheer for the other team; yeah, that’s a good thing, right?

 

“What are you even writing on that goddamn book, we spend most of our days here in Hogwarts, that doesn’t have any purpose at all!” Taeil suddenly shouts, making Sicheng bounce a little on his bed as ink drips on one of the pages. “I’m writing ways, Taeil, ways to meet my soulmate.”

 

Taeil remembers quite well that Sicheng hated having a soulmate, to the point he tried washing off the colors on his wrist and cried buckets when it didn’t come off. He also remembers how Sicheng borrowed his mother’s concealer once just to cover them up.

 

He was so damn desperate to ever forget he had one, what makes him interested into meeting his soulmate now?

 

“I thought you didn’t want to meet your soulmate,” Taeil raises an eyebrow, snatching Sicheng’s planner from his hands, which makes Sicheng shout ‘hey!’ but Taeil remains unfazed by that, and flips through the pages.

 

Each and every page was entirely filled. Sicheng noted the events on each day and even put names of people he thinks is his soulmate on that day. Interesting, sure, but Taeil already has someone in mind who Sicheng’s soulmate is and he’s a little disappointed to not find his name anywhere here.

 

“You sure it’s not a Gryffindor?” Taeil suddenly asks, surprising Sicheng who was staring into space for the whole time Taeil was investigating the planner. “Aren’t we ‘just friends’ to the Gryffindors?” Sicheng snorts and Taeil furrows his eyebrows at that, slapping Sicheng’s arm.

 

“I mean, I don’t know. That guy who keeps buying you treats might be your soulmate, or at least that’s a lot more understandable,” Taeil mumbles, looking away from Sicheng as he throws his planner back at him. Sicheng shrugs with a smile. “What makes you think so? do you know who’s sending me treats?”

 

Taeil rolls on the bed. “Even if I do then why would I tell you?” Sicheng chuckles and kicks Taeil lightly. “You have to because I’m your best friend,” that earns a grunt from Taeil, who stands up and dusts off his shirt before turning to the small clock Sicheng taped on top of his bed.

 

“Well, best friends have limitations and boundaries,” Taeil says, grabbing his coat. He slaps Sicheng’s leg one last time before he walks out. “A date with Hansol?” Sicheng shouts and Taeil fakes laughter loudly outside. “I wish!”

 

And once Sicheng was sure Taeil’s gone, he turns his planner over to the middle part, the empty box of the last every flavored beans he got from his “secret admirer” was pasted onto the page, Sicheng’s handwriting above it says ‘from my soulmate.’ and he smiles to himself before he flips over to another page to write.

 

‘I badly hope it’s Jaehyun.’ he writes, his tongue peeking at the end of his mouth. Sicheng didn’t even think this was a good idea, his planner holds a lot more than just Sicheng’s plans for his last year in Hogwarts. But he decided it was best to write down his thoughts about this soulmate thing when he’s still pretty sour about it.

 

Besides, the soulmate thing doesn’t sound so bad after all, most especially when him and Jaehyun became close friends. Oh and if Taeil was here, he would be slapping Sicheng out of his daydreams again and again because ever since those Gryffindor boys became a part of Sicheng’s small friend group, he just couldn’t stop thinking of how it would be if Jaehyun was his soulmate.

 

Sicheng grins, picking up his pen to add more. ‘Because if it is him, then I would love having a soulmate.’


	7. Soulmates Are A Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soulmate talk is back! and it gives too much pressure towards Jaehyun and Sicheng. Even their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread as usual LMFAO but hey at least i dont have author's block anymore. so yes, i hope you guys like the update because this fic will be done very, very soon maybe a couple of chapters, three or four idk we'll see!!! also happy halloween even if it's just october 6th

“Alright.” There’s something in Taeil’s voice that makes Sicheng nervous. Did he say something? He doesn’t remember fighting the guy. Sicheng only watches Taeil pacing back and forth, not failing to notice the man holding something tightly behind his back and he squints to check what it is.

 

Taeil sighs, slamming a notebook that Sicheng believed he owned and before Sicheng could process anything, Taeil’s pointing at Sicheng’s chest with his eyebrows furrowed. “Care to explain?”

 

Sicheng raises an eyebrow. “Explain what?”

 

Taeil groans, it was too early for a discussion of something he could care less about. But it bothers him a lot that he’s noticed more than just a slight change with his best friend, maybe  _ completely  _ if Taeil doesn’t stop telling himself he’s overthinking.

 

“It all started when we met that Jaehyun and his  _ obnoxious  _ friend Johnny,” Taeil exclaims, his hands stopping only inches away from his hair, clearly trying to not pull at them.

 

Sicheng raises his eyebrow once more, entirely confused on what Taeil is saying but he’s getting a little hints. “And what about meeting our  _ friends _ , Taeil?”

 

He pinches the bridge of his nose. This shouldn’t be a big deal, he shouldn’t be putting his hands into whatever the hell is up with Sicheng and his ever-so magical life—Sicheng’s too muggle for all of this! 

 

“You used to not care about this soulmate thing!” That was it, Taeil shouts. He’s staring at Sicheng wide-eyed, some part of him hoped that his best friend had an explanation but his shoulders drop at the sight of him laughing.

 

“And you’re so stressed about this… why?”

 

Taeil sighs once again, dropping beside Sicheng on his bed. He stares at the ceiling with a frown, he knows he’s overthinking but he’s scared. “I don’t…” Taeil trails off, turning his head to face his best friend who’s now laying on the bed as well.

 

“You don’t what?” Sicheng asks, still laughing. It makes Taeil smile a little, finding the same Sicheng he met seven years ago, the one who screamed at a chocolate frog and ended up slamming it into the window.

 

“I don’t want to lose you. You’re too invested with this soulmate thing most especially with Jaehyun because you think… he’s  _ it _ !” Sicheng lets out a heavy breath, slapping his palm on his best friend’s forehead, earning a scream that makes him burst into laughter.

 

“You’re not gonna lose me,” Sicheng mutters, retrieving his hand from his best friend’s face. “If he is  _ it  _ then I’m lucky. I can’t graduate single, you know.”

 

Taeil smiles. “I agree.”

 

“Why?” Sicheng sits up, slightly slapping his best friend’s arm. There’s a playful smirk on his face, knowing how much it pisses Taeil off. “Did your Hansol-ie finally say yes and you have a date tomorrow night?”

 

Taeil’s eyes widen immediately, scowling at the sight of Sicheng’s smirk and slams a pillow on the latter’s face. “You’re annoying! You’re so annoying!”

 

Sicheng laughs loudly, grabbing the pillow from Taeil’s hands and slams it right back. “So you’re saying that I’m right? You do have a date?”

 

“Shut up!” Taeil lets out through giggles and attempts to steal the pillow from Sicheng but he fails and falls flat on his face on the bed.

 

Someone clears their throat, making the laughter die down at once and both of the boys are looking at the silhouette at the end of the hall. “I believe that we have to talk about that soulmate thing,” a familiar voice announces.

 

Doyoung steps in and before he could say anything else, the color drains from Sicheng’s face.

  
  
  


  
  


Sicheng pouts, hitting his head on the table repeatedly. Doyoung hasn’t left their side since he had overheard their conversation. (Taeil likes to believe that Doyoung had been eavesdropping but Sicheng wouldn’t like to blame a crime on someone like that.)

 

Doyoung chuckles, amused to see his friend’s reaction after this much talk about this soulmate controversy.

 

Of course it should be talked about. Not every wizard has a soulmate. 

 

“Stop that,” Taeil warns his best friend, gently lifting his head, only for the man to let his head fall back and plant his face on the wooden material all over again. “Don’t stop him, he has to forget about some things.”

 

Sicheng kicks Doyoung’s shin underneath the table, the man yelping at it. “Don’t do that,” Doyoung says warily, Sicheng only rolls his eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t even have known about that! No one knows Sicheng has a soulmate,” Taeil shouts, not too loud that only Doyoung would’ve heard clearly. “What makes you? You’re not no one and you know, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

Taeil grumbles. “I’ve known it before we came back to Hogwarts, you can’t take my rights away from knowing confidential information of my  _ best friend _ !” 

 

Doyoung laughs. “Sure, whatever. Make yourself feel like you’re superior.” That makes Taeil’s blood boil. If he wanted to be part of the ‘I-Know-Sicheng-Has-A-Soulmate’ club, he could’ve just acted nicer. But at this point, Taeil’s more than just willing to let his foot send this man’s ass to another planet. (Venus sounds nice.)

 

“Look, whoever that soulmate guy is, he’s incredibly lucky but you know. You hate having your fate ready to eat like a can of beans,” Doyoung scoffs, waving his spoon around.

 

The mess hall has never been warm to Sicheng. He feels his cheeks burn at the words Doyoung is saying. He didn’t need this, he didn’t ask for Doyoung’s advice. Hell, he already knew what the man would say because he can be a bitch if he wanted to, he just really didn’t have to hear them.

 

But now, he has. And it’s taking back everything that he’s thought about this soulmate thing. He was already okay about it, he can’t say the same about now though.

 

“Is this really important? Was this necessary? Why’d you ruin it for me?” Sicheng’s questions came out like a string he’s pulling out of his mouth. He wanted answers and he wanted  _ relevant  _ ones. He knows he’s just bitter.

 

Of course it’s important. The soulmate thing isn’t called a controversy for nothing. Having a soulmate meant you’re special, it’s not just rare, it’s so fucking rare. One in a million, billion, trillion chances, and Sicheng managed to get it.

 

Doyoung sighs. “Well, no. It’s obvious that I’m jealous but I’m also just concerned about you. You, for one, doesn’t like things served to you. You want to work for them.”

 

In his head, Sicheng is turning Doyoung into a toad. But he only groans, pulling his plate towards him to finish his meal. “I’m working for it, okay?! I didn’t want your advice and I most definitely did not need it!”

 

Doyoung’s eyebrows furrow but Sicheng raises his hand, not finished with his speech he had memorized mentally for the past fifteen minutes of head banging. 

 

“I don’t care what you say, okay? I didn’t want these colors on my wrist and I bet neither did my soulmate but I’m falling in love, you can’t stop me from that.”

 

Doyoung scoffs and nothing else, the gravity of defeat already pulling on him. Sicheng hears his heels stomping on the ground and when he lifts his gaze, he’s watching Doyoung walk away.

 

“Hey! Doyoung! Don’t forget to make more Amortentia, you looked cute when it exploded!” Taeil shouts out loud, this time he made sure everyone heard and it makes everyone laugh, Doyoung stomping out faster.

 

Sicheng chuckles, nudging his best friend who has tears in his eyes from laughing too much. “You didn’t have to do that.” Taeil shrugs, wrapping Sicheng’s neck with one arm. “I always have your back, bud.”

 

“Thanks,” he brings his fist and Taeil bumps his own with Sicheng’s. “Always.”

  
  
  


  
  
  


Jaehyun slides his thumb over the flower. It’s been months since this was first imprinted on his skin, since Johnny and Ten decided to crash into his house without permission— _ Oh dear _ , Jaehyun thinks.  _ War flashbacks. _

 

He smiles weakly, close to giving up on the idea of finding his soulmate.

 

He thought it was easy. He could feel something when he stepped into Hogwarts for a new yet last year. He thought he’d see the person right in front of his eyes once he’s back but he’s halfway into the year, still nothing.

 

If he looked close enough, he almost believed it was Sicheng.

 

Sicheng with the cute smile.

Sicheng with the cute laugh.

Sicheng with the funny jokes.

Sicheng.

 

Oh, Jaehyun really thinks he should work on about his Sicheng problem. Ever since they became friends, Jaehyun hasn’t stopped thinking about him and had forgotten about his past crushes, only Sicheng, only Sicheng…

 

He hates it whenever he hears his name. His face heats up quickly even just at the mention of his name and he has his heart doing many different stunts when he thinks of him.

 

He really can’t fall in love with that cute face Sicheng has, even when he caught him in the Gryffindor common room with sweat trickling down his skin because he’s nervous. Jaehyun even thought he was cute but for real, it was crazy to hear his story and why he was in there.

 

“Thinking about him again, Jae?” Johnny interrupts his trail of thought, making him snap his head towards Johnny’s voice. “I wish I could say I wasn’t,” he groans, leaning back into his bed.

 

Johnny shakes his head, offering a hand to his friend. “Come on, get up. I don’t want you sulking while I’m gonna go out and make lovey dovey to Ten.”

 

“Ew,” Jaehyun scowls. “Did I have to know that?”

 

Johnny ruffles Jaehyun’s hair, bouncing on the bed. “I really think you should tell him that you have a soulmate,” Johnny advices, still jumping up and down on the mattress which makes Jaehyun’s head spin a little.

 

“What?! No!” He quickly waves his hand, even forming an ‘X’ to show Johnny how much he disapproves. If he told Sicheng, the lesser chance he has and it scares him so much, he doesn’t care about this soulmate anymore, all he wants is Sicheng.

 

“Hey, who knows? Maybe he turns out to be  _ the  _ soulmate—I don’t know. If he is then that means you’re lucky but if not, you gotta move on.”

 

Johnny finally stops bouncing on the bed, putting Jaehyun’s headache to ease. He nudges his friend, bringing him back to reality once again.

 

“I can’t do it,” Jaehyun mutters, looking down at the flower on his wrist. He wants to get tired of seeing it but he doesn’t and he’s so mad at himself for not being able to do it. 

 

“No matter what you do, bro. Your fates are tied together and you’ll always be in love with that flower,” Johnny says, sliding a finger on the flower as well. Jaehyun sighs, lifting his wrist and places a soft kiss on the tattoo.

 

He smiles weakly at it again, wishing the person attached to it the best. “Whoever it is, I hope they’ll like me. Because I’ll probably be in love with them.”

 

Johnny laughs, slapping Jaehyun’s back. “As I said, who knows? Maybe you’re already in love with them!”

 

And Jaehyun grins, thinking about the amount of gold he’s spent on buying that buy so much of that box of flavored beans. So much of it.

  
  
  


  
  


_ “So yeah, day fourteen! Still nothing, I don’t think we have anything… again and- Oh shit!” _

 

Sicheng tilts his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his best friend flashing him a shit-eating grin. (It’s so awful that Sicheng might just throw up if he stares long enough.)

 

“What… were you doing?” Sicheng asks, looking behind him and back at Taeil, who was still smiling like an idiot—or a kid caught drawing on the walls. Taeil shrugs, acting a little too obvious. “I wasn’t doing anything! I was just… dusting the windows.”

 

“We don’t have any?” 

“Alright! You caught me!”

 

Taeil waves the camera in the air, stomping across the hall. “I was planning on documenting the ‘finding your soulmate’ thing but we have no progress! We’re on day fourteen!”

 

Sicheng snorts, holding back too much laughter. “You’re… say that again, please.”

 

“Come on, don’t laugh at me! I’m the one helping you!” Taeil retorts, waving his hands in the air, this time no camera. Sicheng grabs the device and plays different videos, most of them were just Taeil and his eyebrows, some were even poorly zoomed at his mouth.

 

“Wow, you’re really bad at this,” Sicheng giggles, switching from video to another. Taeil whimpers, reaching out to snatch the camera from Sicheng’s grip but the boy’s too fast to block him.

 

Taeil kicks Sicheng’s leg, which didn’t really affect him much but he had to pretend for the sake of their friendship and gave back the camera. “I don’t need it documented so don’t worry, I just want a peaceful search of my soulmate and then be happy once I find him.”

 

He hears Taeil’s voice from the camera, making him smile bigger and he pauses it, facing Taeil. “Hey, I promised you won’t lose me, remember? Stop thinking about it.”

 

“I know,” Taeil sighs, setting the camera behind him. “I just don’t want to graduate all of a sudden, maybe stop the time. I wanna be with you forever, I technically spent my whole life with you!”

 

Sicheng wraps his best friend into a warm hug, smiling at him. “Then we can be friends forever. Having a significant other didn’t mean we can no longer be friends. Remember what we said? Always.”

 

Taeil finally smiles, a real one this time and hugs his best friend back. “Always.”

 

“Now, let’s get eating. I’m starving!”

“Your fault you went back here, I would’ve finished my documentary.”

 

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Documentary, episode Boring.”

 

And before Sicheng could make it out of the common room, he’s pushed off of the bed with a loud crash.

  
  
  


  
  


“Are you sure it’s not that cute guy from our Potions class? What’s his name again?” Taeil asks, biting on the turkey leg in his hand. Sicheng pouts and shakes his head. “Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo? Am I right?”

 

“Yeah, Jungwee.”

 

Sicheng scans the place, Taeil busy with his plate. He’s looking at every familiar face and hopes something sparks up. “You don’t think it’s Yuta, right?” Sicheng turns to Taeil, who almost chokes on the bite of turkey. Sicheng sliding the cup of pumpkin juice towards him.

 

Taeil punches his chest, spitting out the meat before he speaks. “Oh, god! Yuta? You told me before that he seems happy with that Taeyong guy. Ugh, look at them,” Taeil points to the couple at the table just beside them. He always looks disgusted, Sicheng’s getting worried. “Always so loving, and kissing and everything! How do they not get points deducted from their houses?!”

 

“You know what, let’s drop it… I don’t think you should be stressing this much over the smallest things,” Sicheng offers the pumpkin juice again and Taeil takes it, quite angrily that is.

 

“Please! This soulmate search will take forever, you won’t ever find your soulmate at this rate,” Taeil rants, nose releasing steam at the thought of Yuta. “Don’t be so negat-”

 

“Soulmate?” They both hear, making both of their heads turn to the owner of the voice. Jaehyun’s standing behind them with wide eyes, close to letting go of the turkey leg. 

 

He races towards them, face still etched into shock and he almost grabs Taeil’s collar before he asks frantically—”Did you just say soulmate?!”

 

And Sicheng gulps.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAEHYUN KNOWS.


	8. Finding All Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun runs away from Sicheng after finding out his fate. Bumping into Yuta where he finds many different truths he was unaware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello. i know this isn't my best but it's clearly a little rushed and I planned to update the SECOND TO THE LAST chapter today because it's SICHENG'S BDAY!!!! happy birthday, baby, i love u :((( anyways. again, i always dont proofread so if there are any mistakes don't mind it. Things are pretty cute now and some are making lots of sense now too. Hope you guys like it and thank you so much for reading my fic <3 last chapter will be up soon!

The first idea that came to Sicheng’s mind when he saw Jaehyun stomping closer to them was to run. He didn’t know how else to react other than to freak out. Nobody was supposed to know, not even him.

 

But Sicheng didn’t have enough time to process what was happening before Jaehyun was screaming into his face, trying to confirm what he had just heard from him and Taeil.

 

At some point, he’s mad. Why was Jaehyun there in the first place? He would understand if Johnny was in his place instead, the man’s always popping out of nowhere and Sicheng’s more than just used to it. So he stares at Jaehyun with furrowed eyebrows, asking in his head why the hell did he hear it.

 

Though, everyone knows Sicheng doesn’t have the courage to yell at Jaehyun. He’s just a little too weak for him to be able to do the same thing he’s doing to him right now. So he pushes that anger away just a little bit—enough for him to pull it back in, in case Jaehyun decides to ruin everything for him.

 

Jaehyun shakes Sicheng back to reality, asking him the same question but with even more emphasis with his teeth and Sicheng only has the strength to wince.

 

“I’m asking you a question, Sicheng.”

 

Oh, how Sicheng hates the way he weakens at the sound of his name rolling off of his lips. Even if he sounds incredibly mad right now, Sicheng still feels his legs turn to jelly at it. 

 

He had just realized now how  _ whipped  _ he is for this man and if he lies about this soulmate thing and doesn’t take the 1/1,000,000,000 chances of Jaehyun being the one, he might just regret it.

 

So Sicheng glances at Taeil first, finding his best friend in the most frustrated state he has ever seen him in. He doesn’t want to keep having Taeil involved in the most awful things that goes on in his life and so he returns his gaze to Jaehyun and opens his mouth to speak.

 

“Yeah,” Sicheng mumbles, attempting to sneak a hand to Jaehyun’s wrist. Jaehyun sighs, not letting go of his grip on Sicheng.

 

Sicheng doesn’t know if it’s just his luck or the time’s up and now’s the time they actually find each other but when he’s able to put a hand on Jaehyun’s sleeve and pull it off, he knew he was fucking screwed.

 

“That’s a flower.”

 

Sicheng feels tears well up in his eyes, holding on to Jaehyun’s wrist tightly as Jaehyun loosens his grip on him in shock. “That’s a flower,” Sicheng repeats, still out of breath. Jaehyun stares at him wide-eyed, watching as Sicheng stands up and hurriedly slides his sleeve off.

 

And there it is. The colors that perfectly fit into his flower.

 

“It’s you. You’re my soulmate.”

  
  
  
  


Jaehyun’s head was spinning uncontrollably. He doesn’t remember when it started but it’s starting to get worse the more he walks towards the common room. 

 

Everything replays in his head.

 

The way Sicheng was smiling brightly at him, tears in his eyes as he announces that he’s his soulmate. And the way Sicheng almost cries on his knees to the floor in Joy. Jaehyun feels the same way but he’s all too caught up in his shock to actually show it.

 

So his mind told him to run, to apologize to Sicheng for not being able to handle this and just… leave.

 

Here he is now, moving in zig zags like a drunk person, wobbly legs trying to get through this hallway. This was a bad idea, he doesn’t even think he’d make it in time for at least Johnny to see him.

 

Jaehyun continues to trek anyway, reaching up for his temples and massaging them, hoping it would ease a little bit of this ache. His legs doesn’t have enough strength to push further and he collapses onto the floor, gasping for air as he falls.

 

Maybe Johnny wasn’t there but there’s this spark of hope in Jaehyun’s eyes once he finds Yuta standing at the end of the hallway, blinking at him like a lost child.

 

“Don’t… just stand there! Help me!” Jaehyun manages to choke out, his head pounding even more when he starts to speak. Yuta scrambles to get to him, struggling to lift the man up. “What happened to you?” Yuta croaks out, clearly having trouble in carrying Jaehyun’s weight.

 

Jaehyun groans, his headache not getting any better. “I’ll tell you in the infirmary,” he replies, staring straight ahead, vision getting blurry.

 

There’s this silence that deafens Jaehyun’s ears, one where he knows that Yuta wants to say something. He tries to look at Yuta, obviously failing since he couldn’t make out Yuta’s face in this kind of blur. Thankfully, Yuta catches on Jaehyun’s thoughts and speaks.

 

“Yeah, I know what happened to you now,” Yuta says, letting out a grunt as he bounces Jaehyun back into his shoulders. Jaehyun’s eyes go wide for a moment before they fall back again, and Jaehyun mumbles his reply. “How?”

 

Yuta chuckles, shrugging. “I made the same mistake before.”

 

Jaehyun’s head aches a little bit more, spinning ever so quickly as he feels confusion come over his senses at Yuta’s reply. He sets it aside for later, he has to ask Yuta about it. He has to.

  
  
  
  


The walk to the infirmary was complete dread. Not only did Yuta struggled all the way to the nearest empty bed, but Jaehyun had threw up right in the hallway where Yuta was left to clean it all up.

 

Yuta feels like he’s won a billion awards once Jaehyun falls onto the bed with a loud thud. He sits down beside Jaehyun’s feet and asks with a low voice. “You okay now? Can you still listen for a story?”

 

Jaehyun groans, wanting to yell that  _ No!  _ He doesn’t wanna listen to that story and  _ No!  _ He’s not okay. But he attempts to sit up, resting his head on the pillow before he gestures to Yuta to go on.

 

Yuta sighs, letting his head fall. “I ran away back then too,” Yuta starts, glancing at Jaehyun who whimpers slightly. “Taeyong told me about a soulmate and I froze, trembling when I looked down at the uncolored tulip on my wrist. He was laughing when I ran.”

 

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, it’s funny how his head was like being hit continuously but he still understands every word Yuta says like a book he’s reading. He doesn’t fight it and continues to listen.

 

“I felt the same thing. My head pounding, spinning and I couldn’t even shout at Mark to help me. I threw up about twice and just groaned as I laid down on this very bed, funny how history repeats itself.”

 

“How did it stop?” Jaehyun asks, almost as quiet as a whisper. Yuta shrugs again. “When Taeyong came to see me.”

 

Jaehyun laughs, feeling a little bit of headache fall to ease and he shifts on the bed to face Yuta. “Didn’t know you have a soulmate,” Jaehyun mutters, closing his eyes to avoid Yuta’s glare. “You’re not the only lucky wizard, Jae.”

 

The both of them laugh, happy to know that they aren’t alone in this. “It was hard at first, I know,” Yuta says through laughter. Jaehyun’s giggles die down into just a smile and he nods. “I have to face him now, do I?”

 

“I know you’re the one who kept giving Sicheng the beans,” Yuta blurts out, surprising Jaehyun a little. Jaehyun tilts his head to the side, eyebrows raised. “How’d you know?”

 

There’s another chuckle that comes out of Yuta’s lips, looking at Jaehyun with bright eyes. “I know how I was to Taeyong before all of this, Jae. I could see how you look at Sicheng and how you smile when you bump into him.”

 

Jaehyun feels his heart warm up at that, the idea of being with Sicheng for the rest of his life is the best idea yet. He smiles wider, kicking Yuta for giving him this jumping feeling in his chest. “What should I say? What happens after we find each other? What do you think will his reaction be?”

 

Yuta waves his hands in the air, smile never leaving his face as he shrieks. “Slow down! One question at a time, buddy.”

 

“Just tell him what you feel… he’s your soulmate, you’re made to be together.” Something in Jaehyun bubbles up further, the thumping in his head had transferred to his chest and now he can’t breathe. 

 

Suddenly, he remembers how he first met Sicheng. The first time Jaehyun felt adrenaline take over his system and have his broom flying up and up and  _ up!  _ just so that Slytherin boy would be okay.

 

What if Jaehyun didn’t chase after the snitch?

 

Well, the only thing golden that Jaehyun saw that day was Sicheng anyway. Who cares about the snitch?

 

“Did your… marks change after you found each other?” Jaehyun asks, his breath getting caught in his throat. Yuta nods, lifting up his sleeve to reveal his inked skin. “This happens.”

 

On Yuta’s wrist, there’s a wonderfully drawn tulip, and unlike Jaehyun’s, it’s colored. It has the perfect color to it, the yellow that seems vibrant but not too blinding for Jaehyun to not find it beautiful.

 

It was the best tulip Jaehyun has ever seen.

 

“And that will happen to your rose too,” Yuta speaks up to break the silence. He hated to cut Jaehyun’s admiring time short but Yuta can already hear distant voices and he has to get Jaehyun prepared for what is about to come.

 

Yuta grabs Jaehyun’s hand, squeezes it before he gives him one last smile. “Tell him what you feel.”

 

“Wait, you haven’t answered my last questi-”

 

Jaehyun watches as the shadows inch closer towards them, the voices ringing in his ears and when he lifts his gaze, he finds Sicheng standing before him with glassy eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t think you guys should be sitting that far apart from each other,” Taeil says, bringing both boys out of their reveries. It’s been fifteen minutes since Sicheng was called out to approach Jaehyun, being told that the guy had been throwing up all of the food he had eaten for the past hour.

 

Sicheng, of course, panicked, grabbing Taeil’s arm as they make a run for it to the infirmary. Sicheng doesn’t know what’s happening but it’s definitely bad.

 

When he made it there, he expected a groaning and crying Jaehyun on the bed, and maybe,  _ just maybe _ , calling out his name.

 

But what greeted him in his arrival was a confused Jaehyun holding Yuta’s hand. Sicheng’s blood boiled at that but he didn’t show it.

 

Taeil had told Sicheng a bunch of times that Yuta was probably there for some moral support, as a friend. And was probably reassuring Jaehyun of good outcomes,  _ as a friend _ . But Sicheng isn’t taking any of it, grumbling as he stomped towards Jaehyun’s bed with crossed arms on his chest.

 

“It’s unhealthy for you to be mad at your soulmate on the same day you’ve found each other,” Taeil scolds, slapping Sicheng’s unmoving crossed arms. Sicheng rolls his eyes, and drops his arms to the bed. “What was he doing here?!” Sicheng shrieks, startling Jaehyun who was busy playing with his fingers in the silence.

 

Jaehyun licks his lips. “Yuta? He helped me get here to the infirmary.”

 

“See!” Taeil shouts, almost in sync with Sicheng’s loud groans. Jaehyun wants to laugh at how childish Sicheng’s acting but what wins his thoughts over was that  _ Sicheng’s jealous _ .

 

“Well, now that we have that settled, can you guys talk now? I’m going to leave but I can’t because you might just end up stepping on each other’s throats!” 

 

There’s a pout on Sicheng’s lips as Taeil spoke and Jaehyun couldn’t help it but scoot over to wrap Sicheng into a warm hug, teasing the look on his face. “Yeah, leave us be. I can handle him,” Jaehyun replies with a smile.

 

Sicheng side-glares Jaehyun, scowling in disbelief that Jaehyun thinks he can charm his way out of this. (He’s not wrong, though. Jaehyun can definitely charm his way through Sicheng.)

 

Taeil scoffs, walking out of the infirmary and leaving both boys still in an embrace. “Hey,” Jaehyun starts, grabbing Sicheng’s hand. It’s been quite a while since Jaehyun had started wishing to be able to hold it, he’s holding it now and it feels a lot more than just a dream come true.

 

“Before we get too deep into this,” Jaehyun gulps, playing with Sicheng’s fingers, surprised that Sicheng lets him to. He lifts his head to look at him, finding Sicheng looking at him like a little child listening to his mother. 

 

Jaehyun laughs. “I’m the one that’s been leaving you beans in your room.”

 

There’s silence and then there’s Sicheng jumping up a little with a small “oh!” coming out of him.

 

Sure, he’s glad he knows that someone now. He had hoped it was his soulmate and he was right all along but something bothered him so bad to the point he’s a breath away from shoving his foot into Jaehyun’s face.

 

“How’d you find out my address?!” Sicheng shrieks out, earning louder laughter from Jaehyun who’s trying to wiggle out Sicheng’s tight hold on his hand. 

 

“Taeil helped me, okay! You really think I’d be able to do that on my own?!”

“Oh, so that brat knew all along!”

 

Sicheng can’t lie, his heart is jumping up and down in his chest, happy to be here with him, finding answers to all of his questions back then which he thought would always be unanswered.

 

It’s funny, too, knowing that Jaehyun was everything Sicheng needed just to stop being confused and angry in his life. All that he loves now is what he used to hate so much back then. And that’s better.

 

“Hey, I hope you’re not mad that I’m your soulmate.” Sicheng furrows his eyebrows, tracing all of Jaehyun’s features with his eyes and  _ damn _ , he’s one lucky guy. “W-Why would I be?” Sicheng stammers, looking away, hoping that Jaehyun doesn’t notice the red tinting his cheeks.

 

“I heard you didn’t want this.”

“From who? Doyoung?”

“Who else.”

 

Sicheng rolls his eyes, turning back to Jaehyun and admiring his every single feature once again. “I’m not mad,” Sicheng says, feeling weight being removed from his body. There’s a smile that lights up Jaehyun’s face and that makes Sicheng’s stomach be filled with all those butterflies that muggles often talked about.

 

Oh, he’s so in love with him already.

 

“Thank you,” Sicheng says, placing a kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. Jaehyun blushes and nods, returning a kiss on Sicheng’s cheek. “You too.”

 

And they both sit there giggling, fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> omg, i know soulmates and hogwarts just don't add up but hey i'm doing experimenting again and i hope i eventually finish this fic and i hope you guys like it! i love jaewin


End file.
